


Come Twice, Pet

by ytsirc



Series: You Look Fresh Like a Salad, So Smooth [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet Play, bottom!joshua, top!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Jisoo is all his.





	Come Twice, Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the rightful prompter (ノ^ω^)ノ

    The walls were pink. Light illuminating the room tinged with red making the soft themed room seem dark.

 

    Number of bond papers pinned on the wall. Colorful drawings of cute animals and stick-figured humans engraved on the paper.

 

    Plush bed situated in the middle of the room. A four-poster bed with sheer curtains tied from the middle swept down to the side. The sheets a mixture of baby pink and tiffany blue.

 

    Fluffed pillows perched on the head of the bed mixed with a litter of stuffed toys ranging from Krong to Kumamon to Toothless.

 

    Everything was fairly normal, cute, even, except for the two individuals situated on the bed.

 

    A whiny moan reverberates around the room. _"Ah!"_

 

    The sound of a tsk follows suit together with another loud hiss and breathy moan. "Who told you to be so loud, pet."

 

    Whimpers now leaving him, he just ruts softly against the bed when another kiss drips on him, skin feeling the intense hotness of wax pressing on the inner side of his thigh only to subside and change into something painfully cold.

 

    "You like this, pet?" He stares directly at the man and feels himself go weak. The man's penetrating gaze making him squirm more. Feeling himself grow harder, tip leaking as he watches his lips curve into a mischievous smirk. "You really love this, huh, don't you, pet. Love it when master plays with you like this. Showing how obedient and needy you are for master."

 

    Knowing that he didn't have permission, he just nods enthusiastically, eyes brimming with tears as another lump of wax drops on him, liquid instantly turning solid in a matter of seconds, the skin around it a soft shade of red.

 

    He hears the man chuckle, "it's okay, pet. Use your words," and he heard it, the man's words only making his heart beat faster and his cock grow harder, " _Jisoo_."

 

    "Y-Yes, Jih-master… Master," his voice coming out croaky having been restraining himself for almost thirty minutes now.

 

    Not even realizing that his thighs were covered in wax, he watches as Jihoon blows the candle out, throwing it on the floor before he crawls on top of him, face still etched with smugness.

 

    "You wanna kiss master, pet?"

 

    Eyes barely open, Jisoo lets out a mewl as he nods weakly. 

 

    Cocky grin still plastered on his face, Jihoon leans down, breath fanning the elder's face before he places a soft peck on his lips, leaving as fast as he came. Jisoo was just about to scream in frustration when he suddenly feels the younger's crotch grinding and pressing down against him.

 

     _"Ngh!"_ He whines as his cock grows harder, body making a violent spasm as more drops of white leaks out from him.

 

    He hears Jihoon chuckle. "Aw, little pet can't even take the feeling of master on him. So needy, you are, huh, pet." Jisoo was just about to nod when he feels the man's fingers grip on his jaw, forcing him to look straight at him.

 

    He involuntarily ruts his hips up as he meets Jihoon's black eyes, hooded and stern, holding so much want that it made him want to disobey him and just ride him damn it.

 

    "P-Please, master. P- _Please_ ," he moans breathily, tears literally streaming down the side of his face.

 

    Jihoon just looks at him before shrugging. Not a second later and the weight on him leaves making him whimper. He watches as Jihoon sits on his knees, spreading Jisoo's legs open as he places himself in between.

 

    Jisoo was just about to squeal in happiness with the thought of Jihoon finally fucking him but it all goes down the drain when he feels the prying hands of the younger, tracing his ankle, going up the knee, caressing his thighs until it reached nearer and nearer.

 

    Body shaking at how Jihoon's fingertips barely even touched him.

 

    "Fuck!" Jisoo's eyes grow wide, back arching off the bed as Jihoon's hand wraps around his penis. The grip on him firm and tight. " _Please_."

 

    Seeing the state the elder was in, Jihoon chuckles, "so cute, pet." He moves his hand up and down lazily, loving the warmth of Jisoo's length in his palm.

 

    He strokes his hand up, thumb reaching to rub circles on the slit, precum oozing out and smearing on the bulbous head before he strokes the penis again; the pattern only repeating every minute.

 

    Every stroke of Jihoon's hand on Jisoo's cock made the elder's moans louder. Body writhing with so much want that he, himself, didn't know what his body wanted anymore.

 

    And Jihoon was all too familiar with this.

 

    "You gonna cum, pet?" His stroking speeding up only for a bit. "Cum from my hand. Master's hand jerking you so good. But that's not what you want, don't you, pet."

 

    Frantically shaking his head no, eyes shut tight in embarrassment, Jisoo all but chants. "No! No! I-ngh, this is… This is enough for me, m-master."

 

    Jihoon feels a sense of achievement bubble up in him upon hearing the elder's words. They're months and years of training in the bedroom finally engraved in the man. But he still loved making the elder shy.

 

    "Aw, but doesn't pet want to feel master's cock?" He speeds up his hand, Jisoo practically screaming at the feeling. "My thick cock fucking you. And you'll love it, right, pet? You just love it when master fucks you fast and hard. Always screaming go deeper, faster, _harder_. Like a fucking _slut_."

 

    Jisoo wanted to cover his face but only lets out another whine when his tugs against his restraints were futile. His wrists properly tied in knots, the nylon rope tied to the posts of the bed.

 

    "M-Master no please I-fuck!

 

    Jihoon's hand goes faster than it has ever been. The sound of slick skin slapping on skin booming in the room along with Jisoo's constant moaning and Jihoon's occasional grunts and hisses.

 

    A tug pulls on the pit of his stomach. Legs threatening to close as he feels himself pushing more and more into the fist, feeling himself want to empty in the younger's palm.

 

    He was just about to grind his hips a few more times in sync with the hand when he instantly feels the hand leave.

 

    "No!" He screams loudly. Body shaking violently as he threw his head from side to side.

 

    Jihoon only chuckles before wrapping his hand around the member again, stroking thrice only to leave again.

 

    And he repeats it again and again and again. Making the elder a crying mess, just wanting to come.

 

    "W-Why, master, please!" A choked sob leaving him as he tries to comfort himself by rutting his hips up into the younger's hand that only retreated from time to time.

 

    The stern look on Jihoon's eyes change. Gaze now mischievous, something flicking in his eyes as he smirked, voice coming out deep and a whisper. "I saw what you did with Jeonghan a while ago, pet."

 

    Teary eyes snapping wide open, Jisoo whimpers. "But… But I didn't d-"

 

    His breath hitches when Jihoon's body covers his, the younger leaning forward, clothed chest touching his bare skin as lips reached his ear. "I saw him kiss you, pet."

 

    Face now a bright shade of pink covered in sweat and tears, Jisoo all but screams his head no. "I didn't want that, master! I only love you! Pet only loves you, please. I won't do it again, promise, master. Just ple- _ah!_ "

 

    His words get stopped, breath getting cut off as hands Jihoon pulls away, the younger now straddling his hips as press firmly on the side of his neck, hands holding him in a choke.

 

    "Oh, I forgive you, pet. But you have to make me reassured that you won't do it again," Jihoon coos, lips curling at the sight unraveling below him. Jisoo was clearly trembling what with all the sensations he felt in the past hour; his mouth was hanging open, all red and spit slicked as he nibbled and bit on it from too much pleasure; eyes blown and out of focus, barely even open as he tried to stare at him.

 

    "I… I'll do… Everything. Please, master." Jisoo sobs, barely getting his words out from the hold cutting his breath.

 

    Hearing the elder's words, Jihoon smirks before leaning down to nip on Jisoo's nipple, a loud squeal coming out of the man. He looks up from his position, breath fanning the elder's perky nub.

 

    "Two times, pet."

 

    Not getting his master's words, Jisoo only musters a small whimper, urging the younger to expound on it.

 

    "Come two times for me today. And since I'm so kind, I'll let you touch yourself to come faster, okay, pet?"

 

    Getting the instructions despite his mind being messed and hazy, Jisoo makes a weak nod while mumbling random words.

 

     _'Cute,'_ Jihoon manages to chuckle in his mind.

 

    Wanting for the small punishment to start, Jihoon leaves his place. His body previously situated on Jisoo's now just kneeling beside the elder.

 

    Acting as Jisoo's mind, Jihoon reaches up and unbinds the rope tying Jisoo's hands to the bed posts and takes an arm of the elder, directing the hand to wrap itself on his length. "Touch yourself till you come, pet."

 

    Hearing this, Jisoo doesn't mask the confused look on his face, obviously not used to getting permission to touch himself.

 

    Jihoon merely chuckles. "I want to watch you jerk yourself off, pet. Make a mess of yourself just from your own hand touching you. You're probably just thinking of me fucking you hard while you touch yourself, huh, pet? Want master to fuck you deep. Want master to come in you. Feel my come in your cute little belly. Fucking come in you like a bitch."

 

    And Jisoo feels a pitched scream ripple out of him as Jihoon instructs his hand to move along his length. The younger's hand wrapped around his as they both stroked Jisoo's pulsing length.

 

    "You're doing good, pet. Now do it alone and I'll just watch you here. You want that, right?" Jihoon smirks as he slowly retreated away. He was now sitting in between Jisoo's legs. Reveling in the sight of the elder before him.

 

    His eyes were wet from the tears that trickled down. He looked debauched and fucked. Jihoon loved it when the elder was like this. A big contrast to the person who everyone knew as holy and gentlemanly.

 

     _All his._

 

    He watches as the man pumps himself. The slow strokes fastening, the faster he strokes himself, the louder his moans get. Jihoon, feeling too much from watching him, unbuttons and unzips his pants but not fully removing it, only fishing in to stick his cock out.

 

    All hot, thick, and wet in his hand, Jihoon pumps his length in time with Jisoo. The two moving in sync, their breaths fast and ragged as they jerked themselves off.

 

    Jisoo hears the small grunts and moans coming from the elder and he decides to look up, forcing his eyes to open up more for him to see the man. And he feels himself go hotter, his hand quickening. Moans getting louder and louder, back arching off the bed as his body spasmed in need, legs wanting to force itself to close if not for Jihoon's body there as he gripped on the elder's sides, his toes curling. His hand was slowly tiring itself out but he feels it, the tightening in him.

 

    The sight of Jihoon jerking himself off before him too much for him to take in. The younger's cock was always too overwhelming for him, its thick girth that always stretched him open. The thick cock that always hit spots in him that makes him come fast and hard, the younger's name on his lips. And the thought that Jihoon was jerking off _for_ him, _because_ of him struck a key at him.

 

    "M-Master, I-I... _Ah!_ Shit, please, master, I," Jisoo cuts himself short as his mouth opens wide, a loud scream leaving him, his hand stilling as ropes of cum leaves him. His other hand suspended in the air, clawing at nothing from too much sensations in him.

 

    White litters his small stomach, some painting his fingers, while some splattered down his thighs and onto the sheets.

 

    "M-Master," he whispers under shaky breaths, his eyes now closed, his orgasm too much for him.

 

    Jisoo only hears a small chuckle and feels hands gripping his thighs, making him force his eyes open.

 

    "Wha-"

 

    He gets the surprise of his life when he sees Jihoon now crawling on top of him with a cocky grin on his lips, eyes lidded with lust.

 

    "You came once, pet. One last time," he chuckles.

 

    Jisoo doesn't even get the chance to regain his breath when he already feels his legs get thrown up in the air, a squeal leaving him in surprise. He thinks that Jihoon would just fuck him but he lets out a mute scream when Jihoon raises his legs up more, his back the only things pressed on the bed as his ass was practically facing up the man.

 

    The younger's face practically a few inches away from his ass, breath fanning his skin making the fine hairs on his body go up from the chills.

 

    A coquettish smile curling on his lips, Jihoon hooks Jisoo's legs on his shoulders, thighs supported by his hands as he uses one to pry the elder's cheeks apart, licking a stripe down his perineum before stopping at his rim.

 

    And Jisoo feels his heart skip a beat when he sees the younger looking down at him, the position they were currently in making everything seem hotter.

 

    "You look so pretty like this pet," Jihoon chuckles, licking another stripe on Jisoo's pucker earning him a shudder from the elder, "all messed up for me."

 

    Whimpers continue to leave Jisoo, thin blanket of sweat now covering his whole body as his limbs quivered with want. He was slowly getting tired of the kittenish licks against his pucker and he was just about to scream for Jihoon to go faster when the younger beats him to it.

 

    He instantly feels the moist muscle slither in him, going past the rim as he moved around.

 

    "M-Master, _ah! Please!_ " He all but screams, body slightly thrashing around from the pleasure he got by Jihoon's exploring tongue.

 

    Jihoon smirks against Jisoo's skin. Loving the sound of Jisoo becoming a heated and spluttering mess under him. He loved the way Jisoo moaned every time he applied the right pressure on the tip of his tongue as he circled the man. Love the way the elder gripped the sheets as he thrust his wet appendage in and out continuously, his moans heightening.

 

    But all of it was not enough for the both of them. Jihoon wanted more and he knew that Jisoo, too, wanted more.

 

    Doing one last suck against Jisoo's pucker, a loud squeal leaving him, Jihoon brings the elder's legs down.

 

    "On your stomach, pet." Jihoon commands.

 

    Body barely functioning properly from all the sensations he just experience, topped with the slight tingle in his body from his previous orgasm, Jisoo takes his time in flipping himself over, small whimpers leaving him.

 

    Body flat against the bed, Jisoo sighs in content when hands caress his back. soft fingers trailing from his nape down to his shoulder, towards his spine, every touch making him feel loved. A small smile now gracing his lips, loving how tenderly Jihoon acted upon him at the moment, deviating from his Master role and acting as his own self, but he did not speak it up for the younger to notice.

 

    "So pretty for me, pet," he practically growled, hands now just above the cleft of his ass.

 

    "A-All for you, Master," his eyes shutting tight, mouth gaping open in a silent moan as he feels the hands pry his cheeks apart once again.

 

    Leaning slightly down, Jihoon spits directly against Jisoo's pucker, chuckling at the visible shudder the elder sports after doing so.

 

    One hand prying the cheeks apart, the other stroking on his length, smearing the beads of come all over his pulsing member. He shuffles on his knees slightly, leaning in more until he was practically touching Jisoo, he does one last rub against his head before he presses the tip against the elder's rim.

 

     _"Shit,"_ Jisoo hisses, the feeling of his hole slowly getting spread open by Jihoon's thick muscle making him tighten up instinctively.

 

    Jihoon only clicks his tongue at this, hissing, "loosen up for me, pet. I won't get to fuck you if you're this tight."

 

    Mustering out a small yelp to say yes, Jisoo wills himself to loosen up, thinking of anything but the thick rod pushing past his rings.

 

    It was a minute or two when Jihoon finally gets to push himself in fully, his thick cock snuggled comfortably inside Jisoo, balls touching Jisoo's perineum. He moves around slightly, smirking when he feels Jisoo tighten up around him as he whimpers.

 

    "You're so good for me, pet." Jihoon coos. He leans his upper body forward, pushing his cock in more in the process as he places his hands on either side of Jisoo's torso, pushing himself up, his face a few inches away from the elder's back.

 

    Jihoon hears Jisoo try to mumble out something but he cuts him to it as he snaps his hip up before thrusting fully back in down, a loud scream leaving Jisoo. The slick sound of precum reverberating around the room together with the slap of skin. Getting the right reaction, Jihoon continues, hips now snapping continuously, every thrust in and out of Jisoo's pucker forcing moan after moan out of the elder's throat. Grunts and moans leaving him too as he reveled in how Jisoo tightened and loosened around him erratically.

 

    "So fucking _tight_ ," Jihoon growls in time with his thrusts.

 

    "Ah!" Jisoo only manages to squeal as he grips hard on the sheets, tears now leaving him from the immense pleasure he felt. Every thrust in from the younger hit directly against his prostate, the pressure making him moan repeatedly. Spit now leaking at the side of his lips as he tried to grind his hips on the bed, and if Jihoon noticed this, he did not speak of it.

 

    Jihoon notices the change in Jisoo's moans. His pitched screams going louder and louder, higher and higher, signaling him that he was near. Smirking, he just got the right idea.

 

    "Ji-Master, _no!_ " Jisoo screams when he instantly feels his hole grow empty. Willing himself to look behind him, he sees Jihoon sneering at him. "G-Go back in, please. I was close, Master!"

 

    The younger only chuckles, before clicking his tongue. Wanting to tease the elder more, Jihoon braces himself with one hand, the other holding his cock as he pushes in slowly. The drag making both him and Jisoo moan deeply, but he only stays for a second or so before he pulls away again.

 

    Jisoo a screaming and crying mess now as he begged for more.

 

    "That's what you get for kissing someone else, pet." Jihoon chuckles mischievously before continuing what he was doing. He was ignoring Jisoo's pleas altogether as he glanced down and watched in fascination as the elder's hole instantly spread open as he pushed in, gaping open when he pulls out, clenching around thin air only to revert back to its small size.

 

    "I-I won't do it again, master, please! Just fuck m-" Jisoo lets out a scream when he feels hands grip on his hair, forcing his back to arch, cock now back in him to the hilt.

 

    "You're not the one making orders here, pet. I am," Jihoon seethes and without waiting for anything, he pummels deep and hard into Jisoo. Loving the drag of his cock against the hot and moist walls enveloping him tightly.

 

    Jisoo feels it build in him fast, tugging and pushing at him in the right places as Jihoon gets closer and closer to hitting the spot in him.

 

    "Fuck! _Please!_ "

 

    A lustful scream leaves him as Jihoon finally hits his prostate once again, his body spasming around in pleasure. Incoherent babbles now leaving him as he sported his impending orgasm.

 

    "You near, pet?"

 

    "Yes yes yes _yes_ , please, master. I'm gonna cum!" Jisoo cries as he continues rutting his hips against the mattress in hopes of relieving his weeping cock.

 

    Jihoon merely chuckles before leaning down to nip on Jisoo's neck as he breathes hotly against him. "Then come for me, pet. Come untouched like the slutty person you are."

 

    He doesn't need to get told twice and he comes hard, his whole body heating up in shame at the fact that he managed to come without even touching his penis. Spurt after spurt leaving him, the space between him and the sheets now covered in cum.

 

    It doesn't take long before Jihoon, too, comes. the sight and sound of Jisoo coming too much for him as he thrusts faster before pushing himself fully till the hilt inside the elder as he emptied himself inside the man. Cock pulsing as he bottomed out.

 

    The two sensitive, bodies twitching, Jisoo letting out a tired moan at the feeling of the cum in him.

 

    It takes a minute before they finally regain their breaths, Jihoon pulling out of Jisoo. The elder letting out a small whimper at the feeling of some of the the younger's come trailing out of him, a shiver coursing through him.

 

    He flips himself over, back now pressed on the bed and instantly feels sleep hit him like a wave when arms wrap around him.

 

    "Did I hurt you, hyung?" He hears the soft voice from Jihoon, his head pressed against his shoulder.

 

    Jisoo only manages to laugh, still not used to how Jihoon behaved differently inside the bedroom and when they're just _them_. "I'm great, Jihoon. Don't worry."

 

    "But did you really have to kiss Jeonghan hyung?" He doesn't see it but he knows that the younger was already sporting a deep pout.

 

    

    Turning around to face him, Jisoo cups Jihoon's cheeks. Giggling internally when he sees that Jihoon was already blushing, and there, indeed, was a soft blush dusting his cheeks. "Don't worry, Ji. You're the only one that I love."

 

    The two close in, lips smacking innocently as they revel in each other's touch.

 

    It was a good night.

 


End file.
